Love unrestricted
by Moonlight howling
Summary: May's POV of chapter 31 (my count) of Clouded Sunshine. Finally she's no longer toxic and she can take her relationship with Seth to the next level. So this is a one-shot with detailed lemons. Hope you like it, as I think it's better than other lemons I've written. This piece was due a long time, so sorry my readers, but here it is.
_**One-shot, May's POV on chapter 31 of Clouded Sunshine. No longer toxic, she can finally take her relationship with Seth to the next level. Lemons here!**_

 **.**

 **Love unrestricted**

 **.**

 **T** hings were going well between me and Seth. We held back less and less. What if our time was limited? I loved him, loved him so much! When I'm alone, he's the only one on my mind. Not that it happens often, me being by myself. Still, I needed it sometimes, to think without interruptions. Our kisses entered my thoughts first. How explosive they could get, pushing my boundaries. I felt so wow, amazing, my temperature rising.

Our lips seemed to melt together, like I wasn't made of stone. The need to fully taste him was growing. A few times we let our tongues meet halfway. That fuelled our desire a lot! We held on tight then, hands wandered under clothes. We got so aroused at times, we ended up grinding our hips together a bit. Ugh, it became our cue to stop. I was still so worried I would get out of control. Luckily it wouldn't be long now, when all my toxic venom would be gone. No more chance his tongue would graze my teeth, cut open and he'd be poisoned.

 **S** ince we've become an official couple, well, I've started to explore my body more. I've touched myself before, when I was on my own, but that has been a while. One thing's for sure, it's more sensitive than my human one. All senses have been heightened, which included touch. When in the right mindset, just a squeeze of my breast will send a wave of pleasure through me. My clit and my vagina? Let's just say 'Ecstasy'.

As a human, it would take a while for me to feel something. And my vagina wasn't that sensitive at all. Using my fingers there didn't do much for me. A plus for living in China at the time, buying a toy there was as normal as buying a toaster and the selection was endless. I started with a small, pink one and later found my favourite, life-sized one. My blue vibrator, buddy, could just reach my G-spot, but I'd still need clitoral stimulation to have an orgasm.

Now it was much easier and I was happy about that. To reach my peak now, it was a new level of feeling high and I could fall 'over the edge' a dozen times, in quick succession. Sometimes I wondered if Seth had that too. What was masturbating like for him? Because I'm sure he does it, like all teenagers our age. Oh, uh, adding another fantasy!

 **T** raining fills most of our days lately. It's interesting, I learn a lot. Love my vampire brain! Everyone improved and it was fun too. Though I couldn't fight Seth. My muscles refused to work every time I tried. Seen that with Edward too, he'd give up after ten seconds, didn't even try really, to attack Bella. My man felt the same about going against _me_. Working in teams went better, until either one of us wanted to defend the other. Not good, when you are on opposite sides. Jasper, who lead these sessions, soon decided not to do that anymore. We'd either be on the same team or trained separately. Good, we felt relieved.

Also we were happy when it all stopped for the day. We longed just to hang out together, have a break. Emmet however, loved to fight and play pranks, test us. I didn't mind that, until he went for Seth, while he was in his human form. Grrr, the first time my big brother managed to make me mad. I made it very clear he shouldn't do that again! Seth smiled at my protectiveness. I reacted the same way he did, that time Zack accidently bit me.

The anniversary of me going 'flying' for the first time arrived. I had dad test me one final time. My toxic levels were so low now, he could hardly read them. So, it took a few days to be absolutely sure I was no longer poisonous. Friday the 15th would be forever engraved into my mind, a memory above all others. Carlisle's big smile said enough, he was happy for me. I hugged him several times and jumped around in joy. A kiss on his cheek and I was out the door. Today was the day!

I got exited thinking about it, while I texted Seth to meet me. A rushed stop to my room allowed me to get rid of some stuff. He got there first and looked extra hot in just his cut-offs. Wanting him so badly, I jumped him quite literally. A real, open-mouthed kiss was no problem anymore, so I got one quick. He was surprised at first, but reacted soon enough. Letting his tongue in to play with mine was so hot! I almost forgot his need to breathe. Oh my, we were getting turned on!

"Wow, what was that about?" he managed to ask after a few seconds. I couldn't help smiling with happiness, but was also nervous. "Today's the day," I said softly, almost whispering. He gave me a puzzling look. Of course. So, I decided to give him some hints by 'attacking' his jaw and neck with my lips. Seth liked that and caught on fast. So I got up off his lap and pulled him to his feet also. As he gazed into my eyes I saw his love and desire. My man emphasized this action with words and another heated kiss. My moan couldn't be stopped and I wanted to hear that sound from him too. Grabbing his ass did the trick.

We went into the cave in a rush, closing the entrance behind us. The enclosed space intensified everything. The scent of his arousal, the look of his russet and toned body in this light, … I didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure either, so we just held each other first. Going on to caressing one another's back. Sucking in some air I told him I loved him too and talked about the test and such, this morning. It gave us time, to relax. We both voiced our happiness about no more boundaries. We had longed for this moment for quite some time. Still unsure how to go on, Seth asked me what I wanted. I told him I wanted the same thing he wanted and he should lead.

That surprised him, but to me it was just logical. The fact was; he couldn't hurt me. My skin was hard as stone, living marble, inside and out. Okay, maybe it was just a bit softer and pliable on the inside. It didn't really diminish the fact that he would sooner hurt _himself_ or worse, I would hurt him. Shaking my head internally, I let these thoughts go and focused on him. Mmm, did he look yummy or what, I licked my lips. Seth's body reacted and he suggested we took our clothes off. Of course we should do that, I smiled at his bold statement.

Slowly I started removing the first of only two pieces I had on. The look on his face when he noticed I had nothing on under my tank top … **.** I liked that a lot and loved it when he bared himself to me completely. My Seth was absolutely glorious, gorgeous in every way. I could hardly comprehend how I got to be the lucky one. That no other girl had seen him this way. I quickly dropped my pants too, leaving me naked also. For a while we just stared in awe, I guess, until we couldn't stand it anymore.

Moving towards each other, our hands started to explore every inch of skin. Well, besides our most private areas. Because just his hand on one of my breasts was so intense. His thumb brushing over my nipple …, it felt like my heart started beating again. Add to that his reaction to me; he breathed heavily, lips parted slightly and his body heated up. Especially when I dared to graze his 'happy trail', low on his abs. Oh my, our bodies touched completely then, as he leaned down to kiss my jaw and suck on my neck, his arm around my waist. I could feel him hard against my stomach and thought I might explode with desire.

The rush of energy going through my body left me panting and breathing out the only words to describe this state of being; "I feel so alive!" We lowered ourselves down on the soft rug I brought here yesterday. It just seemed more romantic than a simple blanket. I lay on my back and let him lead as I had decided first, and I wanted him to. On his side he leaned over me and brought his mouth to my left breast, sucking on my nipple. Oooh, that felt so good, I couldn't help moaning. That encouraged Seth to continue and he lavished both breasts with attention. Aroused more and more, wetness started to drip down the inside of my thighs. My hands went into his hair automatically, massaging his scalp.

After a while he looked at me, searching my eyes. I was ready and opened my arms. Seth rolled on top of me and we both felt overwhelmed by the sensation of our bodies touching, of his weight on me. He took steady breaths as he stroked my cheek nervously. I could see the questions going through his mind while he stuttered a bit. So sweet how he worried. I tried to reassure him by massaging his lower back and butt gently. It made his penis twitch against me, he was so close. "Don't worry, I told him, you can go on, you won't hurt me." My body works in a similar way as a human one."

I took one of his hands and moved it to the one spot he hadn't touched yet, between my legs. He gasped at how wet I was. Staring at me with wide eyes he hesitantly asked/ wondered about my virginity, my hymen. I understood completely and wouldn't know either how things would work if it had still been there. But as it wasn't, I told him that calmly. He tried to react, confused about that, so I put a finger on his lips to let me explain. "It was a flimsy thing, 'buddy blue' took care of that quickly."

Yeah, hmm, maybe it was slightly awkward, to admit I technically lost my virginity to a vibrator. Though, honestly, to me that didn't count. I barely felt it, there was just some slight discomfort and some blood. It soon healed and I was glad I wouldn't have worry about it, when the time really came I was intimate with someone. Which was now. Seth didn't understand what I was saying and he zoned out a little. I took his face in my hands and kissed him deeply to get his attention back. Then, I explained further and made him blush. A giggle escaped me, he was just too cute. Taking some initiative, I spread my legs wider. And stroked his back as he stopped breathing for a second. Whispering in his ear got him back into the moment.

Nothing stopped us after that. He lifted himself up, positioned himself at my entrance and I shifted my hips, causing him to slide inside me easily. We moaned simultaneously at how wonderful it felt, the wave of energy flowing from one into the other as we joined together. I lost all thought of anything else. If we had noticed before how our bodies adapted to each other, it didn't compare to how amazing it was now. Slowly Seth started to move, in and out, thrusting deep, his muscles of his back rippled beneath my fingers.

It wasn't long before he picked up speed, feeling our climax approach for the first time. Oooh, uhh, mmm, we moaned, panted, stealing more air by kissing passionately. We held on tight as we fell over the edge, trembling by the force of our orgasms. My temperature spiked as he spilled inside me. We stared in each other's eyes breathless. "I love you!" we both exclaimed. He took a moment, resting his head in the crook of my neck. It didn't take long however before I felt his lips on me and his tongue on where my pulse-point once was. God, what was he doing to me!

Surprising me he rolled over, we were still connected, leaving me on top. "Seth!" I yelped softly. "It's your turn now, he said, I want you to lead." Gently his fingers went down my back and then up again along my sides. His hands flattened out over my stomach as he coached me in an upright position, cupping my breasts. I closed my eyes, throwing my head back. How did he do that, massaging them like that? It shouldn't be possible with my skin, should it?

Oh heck, I don't care, it feels too good. Moving my hips, rocking them over his, I realised this felt different, but, oh my, just as amazing … this angle. He voiced it aloud: "Oooh, May, honey, that feels so … yes, like that." I kept an easy pace, wanting it to last, until Seth's hands gripped my hips, urging me on. Near the end, we were both upright, arms around each other, both pushing our pelvises against the other. Our lips locked, tongues battled feverishly until we came again.

We didn't stop and I lay on my back again, pulling him on top, but this time I wrapped my legs around his waist. After we climaxed a third time, he needed a break and pulled out. I instantly missed being connected. I understood now why my vampire family members found it hard to stop. I rolled on my stomach and reached for a bottle of water. We had some limited provisions here. While he drank, Seth glanced at my naked back and butt.

I smiled and dared to ask a question: "Like me to stay in this position?" I wouldn't mind him 'taking me' from behind, if you get my drift. Fantasies, oh fantasies. His eyebrows arched as he thought about it a second. "You like to try it, like that?" he asked. "Yes, I admitted, I believe it'll be very erotic." I gave him a smouldering look and got up on hands and knees. He moved in behind me, stroking my spine, caressing both butt-cheeks at once and making me moan. I felt him rub his penis through my folds and over my clit before sliding back and entering me.

"Uughh, mmm, so deep," I managed to breathe out. Hiss balls bounced against my lower lips; could it get better?! Holding my hips he set a wonderful rhythm, hitting a spot I didn't know about. "Yes, right there!" I arched my back and Seth's hands found my breasts as his chest touched my back. Together we moved a little more upright, while he thrust harder, faster. I pushed back against him and turned my head for a kiss. Then we fell over the edge, seeing stars and the warmth didn't just come from him anymore, but me too. It was like I was glowing and I loved it. Seth was out of air and fell on his side next to me. "Wow, he panted, did you see stars too?" He grinned widely as I laid down beside him. "Oh, yes, mmm, definitely." I kissed him gently.

For the next ten minutes or so just lay there, touching, kissing, until his fingers found my clit. He decided to use his hands then to please me. I didn't care how he seemed to know what to do, or if it was just him, because he was magic, especially when his mouth joined in, sucking my nipples. His were sensitive too by the way, I learned when it was his turn to be pleasured by me. Slick with our juices, my hand had his penis hard and twitching soon.

But, I wanted him to come inside me, so I straddled him. It didn't take long and we were on a real high. Our last time, he was spooning me, rocking into me with his last energy. Lazily we ended in a state of perfect bliss. The whole cave smelling of us and what we did. Hmm, I liked it all mixed together, even Seth's sweat added the right bit of masculinity to it. I looked at him, propped up on my elbow.

"Thank you, you were amazing." I just had to say. His hand cupped my cheek as he replied: "You too, I replied, wow, that's all I can say." We smiled contently at each other. It occurred to me suddenly that this all might have felt differently, if I had been human. "You know, I added after some silence, I really like my body now, it's much more sensitive than my original one." Surprised Seth pressed his lips on mine and nibbled on my lower lip.

" **R** eally?" he questioned. I nodded. "Not to say it wouldn't be as good," I continued suddenly. "Oh, it doesn't matter, forget it," I sighed. He rolled onto his side too and pulled me to him by the waist. "Don't be sad, he told me, I agree, all that matters is you and me, here and now." I beamed a smile at him. We kissed again, slow and gentle. "How did I land such a wonderful and sexy boyfriend?" I chided. He grinned wide. "The same way I got my beautiful and hot girlfriend."

We cuddled for a while before deciding to go home. It was almost dark outside. Checking if we were alone, we ran with our clothes in our hands to a stream nearby. We dived into the water, skinny-dipping. Refreshed and feeling on top of the world we made our way back to the house. Stopping several times to make out some more. Any threat seemed far away. We were so happy. Not even Emmet's funny face and suggestive remarks could ruin our mood.

 **T** he next few weeks we went to cave often. I felt I couldn't use it for meditation anymore. "I can't concentrate on anything but us here anymore," I complained with a smile. Finding another place wasn't easy. Still we managed to discover an alcove of sorts, on top of a mountain. It wasn't very deep and could barely hold two people. I deemed it good enough though.

No human would be able to reach it and it was quite peaceful. When we stood there, watching the scenery below, I realised I hadn't meditated in a while. He asked me if I missed it. I shrugged; 'not really'. So no big deal. I didn't feel the need. He phased and we raced through the forest just for fun. Yeah, we would enjoy each other as much as possible.

 **T** wo weeks until the summer vacation we had the big house to ourselves. The rest of the family had moved to our new home in Seattle. Strange, to be in that half empty house, just the two of us. Fourteen days we lived on our own pretty much. I liked it, even if the rooms sounded hollow at times. In the end we arranged a party for everyone still here. We let go completely. All adult humans got drunk. It was hilarious to watch. They all made a fool of themselves, even Sue, which surprised her children.

The next morning, after sleeping in (for those who needed it), we cleaned up and checked to see everything was locked. Letting down the heavy shutters was such a final thing. Weird that we wouldn't come back here soon. My cars were left for the drive to the new house. Seth took the Mustang, while I drove the Camaro. Dry weather made the ride nice. Allowed us to open the windows and let the wind blow through our hair. Radio on the same station, volume up high. We laughed and hollered, momentarily being care-free teenagers. The time to become serious again would come soon enough. YOLO! We understood living in the moment.


End file.
